Innocently overlooks the truth
by NoGoodInGoodbye
Summary: Finally in their senior year of high school, CJ Martin hopes to finish the year off without a hitch and with her two best friends by her side. Can she keep herself in check, or will everything go downhill from here?
1. Reacquaint Yourself Thing

**Hello everyone! It's my first time posting my fiction so I hope you would all review and tell me how I'm doing! The story is set years later in Pootatuck high school so if you all have any headcannons (for older CJ, Crispo, and Fenwick), feel free to message me! I hope to update every two weeks sooooo, hope that happens!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cannon characters.**

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, having a crush on your best friend isn't as difficult as the entertainment industry makes it out to be. CJ Martin can easily attest to that.

Sure, it had its painful moments, but otherwise it felt normal. Like it was always supposed to be that way.

"That's all for today class, please remember that those interested in taking the SATs and ACTs get free tutoring on Fridays and Saturdays so long as you sign up for the Senior Tutoring Program. Enjoy your weekend!"

As the final bell rang for the day, the seniors rushed out of their last class, laughing and talking about the upcoming weekend. Following slowly behind the crowd, CJ Martin made her way through the halls towards her locker. Funnily enough, high school wasn't as terrifying or stressful as she'd first thought it'd be. Sure, it had its ups and downs, but it wasn't half as scary as her brother made it out to be. Not when her she still had her two best friends by her side.

"Hey CJ, who's turn is it this week?" a curly haired, dark-skinned boy greeted her as she neared her locker.

She smiled at Fenwick in greeting, opening her locker and placing her books in with ease. "It's my turn this week, I think. You texted Crispo?"

"Yeah, Mr. Hotshot is busy with club stuff but he said he'll catch up later," Fenwick nodded as he adjusted the strap on his bag. Her best friend had changed plenty over the years, the most obvious of them being physically. He had grown out his hair and let it flow into a mess of curls that he normally kept tied in a short ponytail. He'd grown a light stubble on his chin and replaced his thick-rimmed glasses into thin wired frames. He had also grown in build and height, easily passing her and Crispo as he reached 6'2" just that autumn. He'd started exercising in 10th grade when he'd read an article on how all successful people exercise and take care of their health—he's been a health buff ever since.

Other than physically, Fenwick had also gained lots of charisma over the years. And admirers. But he was still the same knowledge-loving Fenwick that she'd met in kindergarten despite it all.

"Alright, want to stop by the shack for food or are we taking out?" she shouldered her own bag before closing her locker and leading the way.

"Take out. Crispo's got to pay for leaving us hanging all the time," he grinned, holding the door open for her as they exited into the parking lot.

"Sometimes I worry about your dastardly ways, Fen," she laughed as she passed him and made her way to her car.

For her birthday gift last year, her family had given her a repainted version of her brother's old car. Ever since then, she'd been the assigned driver of the group as Fenwick still didn't have a car and Crispo only owned a motorcycle.

As she drove out of school and fiddled with the radio, Fenwick turned to her with a wry smile and asked, "So are you going to tell him yet?"

She replied with a glare as she leaned back, satisfied with the station and blatantly ignored Fenwick's question.

"Aw, come on CJ, you can't keep it a secret forever," he goaded her, knowing that the topic was long overdue.

"Is that a bet?" she quirked a brow daringly, sparing him a quick glance before returning her focus to the road.

"Maybe you could ask him to Prom!" he suggested, ignoring her comment as they neared her house.

"Fen, we're not talking about this."

"Why not?"

"Because we're not twelve anymore!"

"Exactly! So shouldn't you grow up and just tell him already?"

"It's just a stupid crush, I'll get over it."

"Are you going to be telling yourself that for the next six years again?"

"Fenwick."

"CJ."

"Fenwick Frazier."

"Caroline June Martin."

"Ugh, I hate you."

"Love you too, Ceej," he shot her a teasing grin as she parked in front of her house. He hopped out of her car and made his way towards her front door, leaving her to slowly exit the vehicle as her mind ran through their conversation.

Six years had passed since she'd started her list of a hundred things to do before high school. Six years since she started one crazy adventure with her best friends. Six years since she'd gotten a crush on one of her best friends.

It was painful at first, seeing him hang around Sylvia Simmons so much after their first smoothie date, but she'd adjusted to it well enough. After Sylvia Simmons came three other girls, with his current girlfriend, Callie Shane, lasting seven months (if you didn't count all the breaks in between). Despite this, he'd never mixed his dating life with his friendships and so she'd never actually had to meet his girlfriends all that much. It eased her pain to know that she and Fenwick still came first in his life.

Most of the time.

She unlocked the front door of her house as Fenwick entered ahead of her, plopping on to the couch as he made himself comfortable.

"So what are we watching today?" she locked the door behind her as she waved for Fenwick to make room for her.

He obliged, sitting up and scooting away. "I'm thinking Back to the Future."

"One, two, or three?" she turned the television on and started searching through Netflix.

"Let's marathon it!"

"Seriously? Don't you have a date with Meg tomorrow?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Watching all three will take all night.'

"Yeah, so?"

"Fenwick. You aren't sleeping over."

"Aw, why not? You'd let Crispo do it!"

"Because you already slept over last month! And stop using Crispo as an excuse!"

"You didn't deny it."

"Fenwick."

"CJ."

"Ugh, I swear you're hopeless."

"I take that as a yes. Sleepover!"

Thankfully, CJ was saved from having to listen to Fenwick's impromptu victory speech by the doorbell. She gave him a good whack with a pillow before standing to answer the door, opening it to find a messy haired boy waiting with arms full of food and drinks.

Her smile was instant as she took one bag of food and stepped aside to let him in. "Took you long enough."

"Sorry, the orchestra meeting ran a little longer than expected," he apologized, adjusting his grip on the bags in his arms before stepping in and closing the door with his foot. "We won't be meeting all week next week because of a competition, so Mr. Savage was just giving us some final reminders."

"You make it sound like he never expects you guys to return," she laughed, locking the door before leading the way to the living room, where Fenwick waited for the pair expectantly.

"Crispo! You brought food!" he greeted his friend as he enthusiastically started unpacking the bags.

"Yeah, sorry for the wait, guys," Crispo took the other side of the couch, leaving CJ to take the seat in between her two favorite guys. "What're we watching?"

"Fenwick wants to marathon Back to the Future." Fenwick merely shrugged at the girl's accusation, leaving the room to grab some bowls for the chips and popcorn Crispo had brought.

As she watched Fenwick leave, her gaze fell on her other best friend, busy texting away on his phone.

Every now and then she can still see the easygoing boy she'd found herself crushing on six years ago. Sure he'd grown, not all too worried or annoyed at the fact that Fenwick was three inches taller than him, and his hair had gotten messier through the years, but he still had the same kindness and light in his eyes that they've held all those years ago. He wasn't as built as Fenwick, but he was lean and graceful from all the years of violin practice. He was still her Crispo—no matter what the years had done to him.

"We're not talking again," his eyes flitted from his phone to her, shocking her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, uh, yeah?" she replied weakly, unsure of who he was talking about. Was he talking about his brother? His violin partner?

"Callie and I," he placed his phone on the table as he gave her his full attention. "We got into another fight."

"Oh," she tried not to deflate. She didn't really like talking about his girlfriends. At all. Ever. So she was normally always just quiet when he'd talk about them. She didn't really know what to say, anyways. 'I'm sorry'? 'You deserve better'? Really, there wasn't anything she could say that wouldn't seem detached or give her away.

Crispo stared at her expectantly, his big blue eyes waiting in anticipation for some sage advice. But she didn't have any—or, she didn't want to give any. The selfish side of her didn't really want to help his dying relationship with Callie Shane. Or any girl, really.

"CJ?" his voice snapped her back to reality.

"Yeah?" the uncertainty in her eyes making him falter.

"Uh, help?" he managed after a few seconds of silence.

With a sigh, she let herself deflate, giving him a look as she asked, "How? What can I say to fix something I can't control?"

Crispo slumped in defeat as well, not expecting his best friend to run out of encouraging words. In all their years of friendship, she was the one who always knew what to do. She always had a backup plan. She was his go-to person. Always. Even if she thought otherwise.

At the defeated look on his face, she flinched. It hurt her to see him hurt—all the time. This was why Fenwick was the one she forced into being Crispo's relationship counselor. She couldn't bear to see him so hurt and lost—because she felt the exact same way.

Nibbling on her bottom lip as she put together her thoughts, she wondered if there was any way to say what she wanted to say without giving herself away. Or ruining their friendship.

"Crispo," she started, his eyes moving from the floor to her own. "I don't really have any profound words of wisdom for you, but I do have this." She pointed to her ear. "I know I haven't been the best-est of friends when it comes to these types of things, but I'm here for you. I'll listen. No matter how silly or outrageous it be." He snorted in protest and she grinned before pointing to her head. "And this. Whatever mess you're in, I'll try my best to help see you through it. This brain didn't come up with a hundred things to do for nothing."

"We helped you come up with those hundred things," he protested, the frown on his face disappearing into a soft smile.

"Potayto-Potato," she waved her hand dismissively, hoping her grin was just as infectious. "If you're in a jam, I'll think of something to get you out of it. Trust me." He nodded, all the confirmation she needed to know that he did trust her and her voice softened. "If I can think of a hundred ways to treasure our friendship before high school, then I can think of a hundred and one ways to make you happy." As her voice grew softer, gentler, Crispo had moved closer to hear what else she had to say, his eyes never leaving hers. "And you'll also have—"

"Food!" Fenwick arrived with two big bowls of food, making CJ and Crispo jump apart—as they had unconsciously been moving closer with every point.

Taking in a shuddering breath, CJ moved to the opposite side of the couch, letting Fenwick sit in between her and Crispo.

"Now who's ready for some Marty McFlying?" Fenwick laughed at his own joke, placing the bowls on the coffee table in front of them before grabbing the remote and settling in.

"Me," the two replied without much vigor, their lack of enthusiasm completely escaping Fenwick as his focus was simply on the movie and food. He pressed play before grabbing a bowl of popcorn and placing it on his lap, happily eating away as his two friends tried to focus on anything but each other.

CJ was internally panicking. Had she really let that happen? Was she really going to say what she thought she was going to say? She was, wasn't she? She held back a groan as her eyes focused on the screen. It took all her willpower not to look at her blond best friend, because if she did, she might have ended up seeing how he was looking at her, too.


	2. Bond All Day Thing

**AN: Sorry this upload is so late! I'll try to be timely again next time, hahaha**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own 100TtdBHS or the characters**

* * *

The next day, she woke up to a heavy feeling in her chest.

No, wait, that was her stomach.

Groaning as she rolled on to her back, she quickly realized two things. The first being that the pillow under her head was not very pillow-y and the second being that the weight in her stomach was not hunger.

Rubbing away the sleep from her eyes, she let them adjust to the light as she slowly blinked her way into consciousness. As her eyes started to clear, she realized that she wasn't even in her bedroom—much less her bed.

She shifted her wait and started to push herself up with her elbows, earning a load groan from right under her.

"My _ribs_ , Ceej, _my ribs_ ," a sleep-muddled voice spoke from under her and she squealed as she fell on the floor in surprise.

She had fallen asleep in the living room.

She had fallen asleep on the couch.

She had fallen asleep on Crispo.

"C-Crispo! I am _so sorry_ ," she rushed to his side, checking for any physical harm that she may have caused.

"I'm fine," he chuckled as he pushed himself up to a sitting position, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with his left hand. "I'm fine. You okay? You landed pretty hard on the floor there."

"Ah, y-yeah," she flushed, scrambling to stand as she straightened the clothes she'd been wearing since yesterday. "I'm fine. Sorry about that…"

"It's okay," he yawned, stretching his arms above his head. "You were actually a pretty comfy pillow. Hey, where's Fen?"

At the mention of their missing friend, CJ quickly excused herself to search the house and hide her embarrassment. Of all the people to fall asleep with, _why_ did it have to be Crispo? As she searched the kitchen and restroom, she could find no sign of their curly haired friend anywhere. Searching her pockets for her phone, their emptiness led her back to the living room to find it. And find it she did. In the hands of one adorably bed headed Christian Powers.

"Fenwick texted you," he held out her phone to her. "What's your passcode?"

"I'm not telling you," she swiped the phone from his hand and fell back on to the couch, placing her feet on his lap as she unlocked her phone to read Fenwick's message.

 _SAT AT 10:12 AM_

 _Had to leave early for my date. Stay cozy you two!_

 _[Photo message sent]_

As CJ scrolled through the message, a bright blush blooming on her face at the picture attached.

There on the screen were two sleeping forms. A blanket barely covered their waists as the girl slept with her head on the boy's chest, an arm wrapped loosely around his neck, and her free arm hanging off the couch. The boy rested on the girl's hand, a peaceful smile on his face as his arms circled around her stomach.

Without a second thought, she saved the picture and locked her phone, stuffing it in her pocket as she tried to free her mind of such a perfect image.

"What? Why are you blushing? What did he say?" Crispo leaned in, trying to grab at the pocket of her jean jacket but she deftly dodged his hand, slapping it away.

"Nothing, nothing," she jumped off the couch, sidestepping his lazy grabs and making it to the edge of the room. With arms crossed over her chest, she stared at his upside-down impish grin with a look of pure disdain. Or at least she hoped it looked like disdain. Otherwise, she was just embarrassing herself even further.

"You know, you look like you're smiling from my point of view," he grinned at her, tracing the frown on her face into a smile.

She'd never tell him, but the dorky grin he sent her way was enough to melt her frown into a gentle smile. What was this boy doing to her?

After a few minutes of silent staring, she cleared her throat with a firm cough, straightening herself and breaking him out of his own daydream.

"Uh, Fenwick said he'd left for his date, so I guess you could go home already if you want," she started, fiddling with the friendship bracelet on her wrist before adding more softly, "Or you could stay and I could make us some breakfast?"

"Sure! I'm starving," Crispo sat up and stood, leading the way to the kitchen as she tentatively followed, the image of them sleeping together still burned in her mind.

The house was oddly quiet for a Saturday morning, Crispo's movements and humming along with her soft footsteps the only indication of life in the whole house. As Crispo plopped on to one of the bar stools and CJ started grabbing ingredients for some pancake batter, she noticed a sticky note stuck on the fridge, almost hidden behind family photos and souvenir magnets.

 _Your father and I had to do some last-minute grocery shopping for your brother's homecoming dinner! Be back later this afternoon! Xoxox -Mom_

Nodding absentmindedly at the note, she took the eggs off the top of the refrigerator and the milk from inside before placing all her ingredients on the island counter and starting on the batter.

"What can I do?" Crispo asked excitedly, watching her start on combining milk and vinegar into a bowl before setting it aside and focusing on the other ingredients.

"You know how to make pancakes?" she asked, starting to measure the dry ingredients and place them in another bowl.

"Uh, no," he admitted, his smile still bright. "But I can learn!"

She chuckled, nodding as she handed him the bowl of wet ingredients and whisk. "Alright then, mix this as I add the other wet ingredients."

He took the whisk and slowly started mixing as she added in the egg and butter to the mix.

"Okay, so I'm going to add the dry ingredients in," she picked up the other bowl and held it over the mix. "Stir slowly and don't stop."

"Yes ma'am," he laughed, doing just as he was told. The batter thickened minutes later as CJ emptied the bowl and Crispo worked hard on mixing the batter. Testing the thickness of the batter, he lifted the whisk in and out of the bowl experimentally.

"Is this alright?" he finally asked, removing the whisk too quickly from the bowl, making some fly on to CJ's face.

Shocked silence filled the room as Crispo held his breath and CJ stared, wide eyed and slack-jawed as she wiped the batter off her nose and cheek.

"I am so sorry, CJ!" he rushed to apologize, placing the whisk in the empty bowl as he rushed to hand her a towel napkin.

She took the towel and wiped away the batter, a devious smirk tilting her lips as a mischievous glint brightened her eyes. "Yeah, well, I am, too."

"What?" Crispo managed to ask before she threw a handful of flour at him, laughing as she grabbed the batter and placed it on the kitchen counter to protect it from the battle she knew was to come.

As Crispo recovered from the shock (and the attack) he sent her a playful glare as he grabbed two eggs and shot her a wicked grin. "Oh, it's on!"

The battle was thrillingly intense—but much too short lived.

The pair stared at each other, matching grins and sopped clothes. Despite the eggs and milk mixed with their clothes and hair, flour melted into their skin, and sugar settling in to their hair, the two couldn't stop the laughter that left them at the sight of each other.

"You look ridiculous," CJ doubled over with laughter, her stomach aching as she wiped the yolk off her brow. Her laughter was infectious, as Crispo joined in only seconds later.

"And you look gorgeous," he managed in between his laughter, though the lack of sarcasm and mischievousness threw her for a loop. Her laughter died quickly after that comment, but he didn't seem to mind or hear, his own happiness filling the silence in the room. And all she could do was stare. Mouth open and eyes wide. Stare at the way his nose wrinkled and teeth shined. Stare at the crinkle in his eyes and the furrow of his brows. Stare at the fact that he'd just called her gorgeous.

He'd just called her gorgeous.

The logical part of her told her that he was just teasing. He was being sarcastic. But he didn't sound like it. That's what her heart told her. Her heart told her that he had just called her _gorgeous_. Great. Now she couldn't get the sound out of her head.

A stupid grin grew on her face at not only his comment, but his laughter. She shook away her thoughts and started throwing the egg shells in to the abandoned bowl.

"Okay," she chuckled, getting rid of the last pieces of egg shell on her. "We should start cleaning up before we make these pancakes."

He managed to stifle his laughter into little giggles, helping her clean the kitchen into a more manageable sight. Once the kitchen was clean enough, she shooed him out the room to clean himself up while she started cooking the pancakes. As she cooked the pancakes and hummed along to a song only she could hear, she felt _light_ , being able to enjoy her weekend with one of her best friends—with Crispo. It's been a while.

By the time Crispo had returned with clean clothes (curtesy of Ronbie's old and left behind clothing), the pancakes were all cooked and ready, with two plates and a carton of milk waiting for him.

"I'll just clean myself up," she smiled, whether it be in greeting or because he looked so cute freshly bathed—she didn't know, and left him to freshen up.

When she returned, a plate of sliced apples was added to the mix and her glass was already filled with chocolate milk.

"I didn't want to eat alone," he smiled as she took the seat opposite him and asked him why he hadn't eaten.

"Alright then," she laughed as he started dividing the pancakes. "Let's dig in."

They ate in between inside jokes and teasing banter, enjoying the rare occasion of being the sole attention of the other. And as her laughter slowly ebbed from his previous reenactment of her attempt at keeping a flour baby once-upon-a-middle-school, he commented, "You know, this is fun."

She chuckled, "Yeah, it is."

"It's been a while," he realized as she started putting away their plates. "We haven't had a bonding day for just _us_ in a long time, huh?"

"Well, we've both been busy," she reminded him as they started washing the dishes side by side.

"Exactly, which is why I think we need to fix that," he nodded, washing the dishes as she dried them.

"Fix what? Our schedules?"

"No, no, I mean—just listen. I'm not doing anything today, and I assume you're not doing anything today—"

"You assume correct."

"So let's hang out!"

"Huh?"

"Let's go out and spend the day together! We could watch that new Kung Fu movie you keep talking about and then get some ice cream afterwards. We could do anything, really, but today'll be a just-us-day. What do you think?"

"Crispo." He waited with bated breath while she paused. "I think that'd be pretty great."

The smile he gave her shot butterflies to her stomach and she worked with renewed vigor until all the dishes and utensils were spotless. Minutes later, the pair were in front of CJ's garage, staring at her car and his bike.

"My bike'll take us there faster," he suggested, already heading towards his ride.

"But I've never ridden your bike," she noted, though she followed him to his bike regardless.

"It's okay, I'll drive safe," he promised her, handing her the extra riding helmet. "Just hold on to me and don't move around so much."

"That's reassuring," she muttered as she fastened the helmet on to her head and slid in to the seat behind him.

"Hold my waist or stomach," he instructed, pulling her hands around him. "And just, don't freak out."

"You really need to work on your pep talk, Crispo," she informed him with an impish grin, leaning in as he started the engine and started to slowly peel out of her house. Though as nice as having him in her arms felt, she really _was_ worried about the ride. She'd never ridden one before and she wasn't all too keen in ever having to ride one, either.

"Maybe you could give me lessons," he teased her back into reality before gunning it. The only reply she could give was a small 'Eep!' as her grip strengthened to steel around his stomach and the motorbike roared away and made its way downtown.

It was in those moments of praying for her dear life that she wondered why, in the movies, the female love interests who rode away with the bad boys always seemed to relax midway along the ride. She definitely wasn't feeling a single bit relaxed as the bike neared the theater. Maybe it was because she wasn't the female love interest, or that Crispo wasn't in any way a bad boy, or that movies were big fat liars, or that motorcycles were just really detrimental to one's health. Who knew? All she knew was that the second Crispo parked the bike, she was off seconds later, hands on the floor as she treasured the ground she had taken for granted.

"It wasn't _that_ bad," he chuckled at her antics, locking the bike and putting away their helmets before offering her a hand. "Come on, are you going to start kissing the floor or are we going to watch this movie?"

"Give me a sec," she sighed, taking his hand and pulling herself to her feet. "I'm still trying to decide which one I miss more."

"Drama queen," the smile that tugged on his lips betrayed his eye roll.

"You love it," she chuckled, leading the way to the ticket booth.

As she stopped in line, she shot him a brief smile before focusing ahead. It didn't escape her notice that he hadn't let go of her hand, the weight of his palm a familiar yet foreign feeling. The smile stayed on her face as they moved down the line, his hand warm and big and a little rough and callous—probably from all his violin playing. She couldn't really think of anything aside from the feeling of her hand in his, so when he poked her out of her thoughts, she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Huh?" her thoughts on everything but reality.

"Tickets, ma'am?" the ticket seller repeated calmly, taking her focus off of the bemused look on Crispo's face.

"Oh, uh, right," she shook herself back to her senses. "Two tickets to Martial Master Marshall please."

"That'll be $18 ma'am," the ticket seller replied and the second she let go of his hand, she immediately missed his warmth.

She started searching through her purse for a twenty when Crispo's arm shot past her and dropped a bill on the counter.

"Here," he pulled away quickly, his hand falling on hers as he stopped her from searching her purse. "On me."

"I can pay for myself, y'know?" she smiled, much less annoyed than her words seemed.

"Yeah, well, it's just what best friends do," he grinned back, his smile filling her but his words breaking her. Right. Best friends. Of course.

"The best-est," she strained a laugh, taking the tickets as Crispo got his change. "Let's go?"

"You want to grab some snacks before we head in? My treat," he offered, slipping his change in his pocket and following her into the theater.

"Nah, their food isn't worth it," she waved his offer away, all but wanting to retreat into the sanctuary of the theater—where the only thing you'll see is the screen and not her aching heart.

"Alright then," he shrugged as he held the door open for her, making her heart break even more.

 _He has a girlfriend. He has a girlfriend. He has a girlfriend._ She chanted in her head, leading the way to their seats near the center of the theater.

The theater was relatively empty seeing as it was the second to the last day of showing. She had either been too busy to find time to watch it, or felt too lonely to watch it alone, so she was glad to be able to finally catch it—with her best friend.

Her best friend.

 _Best friend._

Ha.

"So what's this movie about again?" he leaned in, making her jump as the trailers started to play.

"Ah, it's about this martial arts master named Marshall," she starts, willing her heartbeat to return to normal. "Who's this cocky know-it-all who quits because of a loss but for some reason is put in charge of this stubborn-headed pupil who wants to prove themselves. At least that's what I understood from the trailer."

"Must be a deep trailer."

"Marianas trench deep."

He replied with a quiet chuckle before returning his focus to the screen. She tried not to squirm in her seat as he leaned on the armrest in between them, his head near enough to lay on her shoulder. She wondered if he could hear her heartbeat or feel it thudding through the seats—because it was all she could hear as the final trailer rolled around. She didn't know she was holding her breath until Master Marshall appeared on screen and her lungs and throat started to ache.

Taking a deep breath in, she chanced a look at him and saw him completely engrossed in the film. It took a few more calming breaths for her to finally be able to focus on the movie and forget about her best friend—best friend. best _friend. best friend_ —sitting next to her.

She couldn't forget him, though. Not completely. Not ever. She was able to change her focus though, and that made most of the difference.

She was thankful they had gone to watch Master Marshall, because if it was any other movie, she was pretty sure she wouldn't have been able to focus with how unsettlingly close Crispo was to her. Not that she didn't like it, but the warmth she could feel off of him made her want to rest her head on his shoulder and maybe... never wake up. Thankfully, because it _wasn't_ any other movie, she managed to understand more than enough of it to be able to enthuse about it afterwards.

"And then the way Teddie just kicked the guy like," she executed a perfect outside crescent kick, grinning as Crispo barely dodged her imitation. "Pure perfection!"

"I liked the explosions, the timing was pretty perfect," he chuckled, walking with her to where he'd parked his bike.

"Of course you'd notice the effects," CJ rolled her eyes affectionately, giving his arm a light punch.

Rubbing the spot she'd punched, Crispo grinned, "Well, I can't really do a roundhouse, so I can't say that I understood the fighting all that much."

"You always were a big softie," she nudged him as they neared his bike and he replied with a teasing nudge of his own.

As they stopped in front of his bike and he handed her a helmet, a voice startled the two out of their childish little bubble.

"Chris?"

"Callie?" Crispo's head snapped up at the voice and CJ felt herself tense at his reply.

Callie. Callie Shane. His _girlfriend_.

As CJ reluctantly looked up, she was dangerously aware of how the girl's brows rose in obvious judgement. Whether it be because of her or because of seeing her with Crispo, she couldn't tell. This would be the first time she ever properly met the girl.

She had passed the tall brunette in the hall before, seen her around town, but she'd never seen her with Crispo or been formally introduced to her before. She never really knew why, but it seemed like their schedules were completely opposite from one another.

Sensing the awkward tension and how Crispo still hadn't said anything, CJ steeled herself and passed her friend, extending her hand towards the girl and offering her a smile. "CJ Martin, Crisp—Chris's childhood best friend. You're Callie, his girlfriend, right?"

After she'd introduced herself, Callie's brows seemed to ease themselves and her shoulders seemed to relax as a small smile flitted onto her face and she accepted the offered hand. "Yeah, Callie Shane. So you're the famous CJ Martin. I almost believed Chris was making you up just so he wouldn't have to watch another Nicholas Sparks movie with me."

"And I thought he was making you up just so he wouldn't have to spar with me," CJ laughed, pulling her hand back as she tucked her helmet under her arm.

It was the sound of both his best friend and girlfriend laughing that broke Crispo out of his stupor and he forced a laugh as he stepped forward and joined the conversation. "What are we laughing about?"

"We're laughing about how you've never introduced us before, babe," Callie grinned, her eyes flitting from him then back to CJ. "I've heard a lot about you CJ Martin. It's an honor to finally meet the girl who seems to have got this guy under her thumb."

"If only that were true," she shook her head in reply, a wry smile tilting her lips. "And I've heard a lot about you, too, Callie. It's nice to finally meet you—and know that this guy hasn't been lying to either of us."

The two shared a laugh before Crispo felt much too awkward at how easy they seemed to be talking to each other. "O-kay! I was actually going to drop CJ off back at her house, so, we've got to go, Cals."

"Alright, I'll see you on Monday, babe," Callie grinned, kissing his cheek before waving goodbye to CJ. "It was nice to finally meet you, CJ! I hope we could actually hang out some time."

"That'd be cool," CJ waved goodbye, watching the taller girl walk past them. "It was nice meeting you, too, Callie."

Once Callie was out of sight, the pair let out a loud sigh.

"I thought she'd start yelling at me," Crispo admitted, sliding his own helmet on.

"That went better than I thought it would," CJ admitted, clipping on the buckle of her helmet. "She doesn't seem half as bad as you make her out to be."

"She's in a good mood," Crispo muttered, climbing onto his bike. "Hope it stays that way by Monday."

"We've got you, bud," CJ gave his shoulder a good pat, a teasing grin on her lips at which Crispo replied to with a snort. He started the engine and drove off, leaving that conversation far from both their thoughts.


End file.
